


The Moon Drop

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Run Away, Striper Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, akiteru is a good brother, alpha tsukishima akiteru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Kei is a striper. After a boyfriend gone wrong he ends up pregnant and broke with only a few people he can turn to. In order to make ends meet he strips at the local strip club using the name 'MoonDrop'. That is until a ghost from the past shows up again.Warning chapter one is not nice but it'll get better.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“Where were you?” He asked as I opened the door to my apartment. I hadn’t even closed the door yet and he was already yelling at me. I could hear the TV from the doorway meaning he didn’t even miss me. He just looked at the time when he heard my keys in the lock.

“Excuse me?” I sneered at him as I closed the door. Which in high sight it wasn’t the best thing to do. I should have never fought with him. I should have just turned and walked away. I knew that his temper could get out of hand. It was only really a matter of time before the explosion. I hadn’t had the time to think before I was shoved angst the wall. It hurt and I hit my head at some point. I’m not sure if it was the sudden movement or if it was him slamming my head specifically into the wall.

“I ASKED YOU WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE. WERE YOU WHORING AROUND? WELL? WHO THE HELL WERE YOU FUCKING UNTIL THIS LATE?” He yelled at me. Thing was that I wasn’t an Omega on TV. I was going to just sit down and beg for an Alpha to take care of me. 

Instead of saying something like ‘I pay the bills I’ll go where I want’ Or ‘I’m an adult I’ll do whatever I want’ my mouth opened before I could think. “At least then, I would get off” I knew the moment that his nose crunched that I was in a bad situation. It was too bad that my pride would never let me bow to someone like this. He dragged me to our room and ‘showed me how an omega should act’. Of course, I fought back the whole time. By the end of it, we were both bleeding. It had gotten to the point where the neighbors had called the cops. He has dragged off me while we were both fighting each other.

I had bit marks all along my wrists and hands. They were deep from him trying to mark my scent glands. I had a bloody nose, and I had a slight concussion. The police got there in time for there to not be too much damage. We were both beaten up. The hospital nurse told me that I should have just let him mark me because I was a filthy sinner for being pregnant. If I wasn’t so surprised to hear about the pregnancy I would have punched her. 

“I’m what?” 

“You are expecting a child” She sneered and walked away. I stood and walked to the nurse station and filed a complaint and got her name and the nurses that witnessed it. Then I asked the lady there about being pregnant. She told me all that she could to help me. My hometown was very conservative and it was likely that most people would want me to mate with him just so that my child would have an alpha to take care of them. 

Once I was let out of the hospital I pulled my phone out and called the person I knew would have my back “Hey I need to tell you something before mom and dad” 

“What happened?” Akiteru asked from the other side of the phone.

“I’ll be at your house in 10,” I said hanging up. There was no way that I was going home. I didn’t have time. I would just have to get my stuff another way.

“Kei what's wrong? What happened?” Akiteru asked as he opened the door. I pushed past him. I needed help to get out of here. I would pay him back later but that was not a right-now thing.

“I’m pregnant and I need to get out of here.” I started.

“What?”

“Look I know that it’s not like a ‘perfect’ Omega to up and leave once they find out that they are carrying a child but”

“Kei”

“I really can’t be here after what happened. I know that they will look at me with pity and my child will never really be safe”

“Kei”

“I just. I mean this was it. It took three cops to keep us from killing each other”

“KEI!! Take a deep breath. Of course, I will help you. I’ll help you with anything. You are my baby brother. Now, what the hell do you mean by almost killing each other?” He asked while getting me to sit down. I started the story and what I needed from home. He was angry at him for attacking me and annoyed at me for staying with him after being hit before. It was an ongoing thing with him. We would break up then get back together. If I stayed then the same thing would happen. It wasn’t like there were a lot of atheists that I could choose from to date.

“Okay, where are you going to go without any money or change of clothes?” Akiteru asked me. 

“I’m going to Yamaguchi’s,” I said.

“That won’t work mom and dad will look there first,” He said “You spent a whole summer there during your first year of school” 

“Oh, you mean that prestigious Omega camp that I when to?” I said smirking. Like mom and dad would ever let me go spend the summer with someone that wasn’t an Omega.

“Kei~ You shouldn’t lie to mom and dad” He sighed. “Okay, so you’ll catch the last train out so that you get a head start. I’ll send you money to help out”

“No, I don’t want you to send money. Look I’m just asking that you help me get out then hold my things until I can have them sent to me” I said. Pride was all that I had left and I wasn’t going to lose it that easy. I would rather die.

“Okay,” He agreed. It was a little too quick for him too. I knew that he was planning something. I just didn’t know what it was.

“Hey Akiteru, thanks for all this” I muttered. I know that this was a lot and if I was in his shoes I’m not sure what I would do. I’m not sure that I would be able to not kill the person that hurt him. He was my big brother but that wouldn’t stop me from fighting for him. Even if it was just words to hurt them then so be it.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Life after that was hard. Not that it was all that easy for Kei to begin with. But with the added pressure of a baby on the way made it hard on Kei. Yamaguchi was nice though. He helped Kei get a couple of jobs to get back onto his feet. It took the first three months before an incident happened. Kei was barely showing when one of the customers smacked his butt. After turning and yelling at the alpha he was fired. He had to apologize to Yamaguchi about losing that job. He had a place to jump off from now at least. He had job experience and three months of hard work to speak for it. 

He managed to get another job. He worked as a gestation attendant. The bills, however, weren’t getting paid so he needed to get a second job. Working became part of life. It was hard and even though he told his brother to not send money. He didn’t want to really on someone to bail him out so much. He wasn’t going to have to rely on some Alpha to help him. He was going to be able to to this. So what if he was scared when he hears loud noises out of nowhere. Or that there are times where he wished that he could go home and snuggle into his bed and wake up to a world that he knew. There was no going back though. Kei knew that Akiteru was hiding something in his texts. He suspected that his mom and dad hated that he ran away from the responsibility of an Omega. 

It didn’t matter as time passed the text from Akiteru became more frequent and Yamaguchi stayed over more often. It was silly but it made him feel better that he wasn’t alone all the time. Someone was waiting for him. He was kinda excited about the baby being born. He was excited about the new arrival of his baby.

Akiteru kept to his word about not sending him money. That didn’t mean that he just sat back and let his little brother struggle. didn’t send money but Kei said nothing about clothing, books, baby clothes and so much more. Sence Kei wanted the baby to be a surprise he didn’t check the gender. So that only meant that Akiteru was sending both boy and girl toys, and as many gender-neutral clothing that he could find. Minus a few choice pieces like an onesie that had a tux pattern on it. Or one of the prettiest red dresses that Kei had ever seen. Kei’s favorite one was the onesie that said ‘Little miss sassy pants’ that made Kei laugh. By the time Kei was about to burst he was ready just off the things that Akiteru sent him. He had enough plants that Akiteru sent to ‘help save money by growing your own food’ or ‘My nephew needs to know about flowers’ that he had a flowery living room. 

“Akiteru it’s a four-hour train ride. The baby might not even be born this week” Kei said trying to talk Akiteru out of taking time from work to see him. Baby’s were almost always late anyway. It wasn’t all that big of a deal anyway.

“Too late I bought the tickets and I’m packed. I’ll see you in four hours!” He sang before hanging up. He didn’t wait for Kei to talk to him about that or to listen to what he had to say about it. He knew that Kei would try to talk him out of it. While getting close to baby time Kei was being more motherly. Meaning that he was nagging more than talking.

Kei thought that it was crazy that his brother was coming. It wasn’t that he thought that the baby was not important. It was just that he nesting like crazy. The whole apartment looked like it was torn apart. It was embarrassing to have it like that. However, while trying to clean up he would run into something he wanted in his nest. That or he would want to replace it and it was becoming hard to even look around his apartment. It wasn’t all that big, to begin with. All the clutter was making him lose his mind. It was glaring at him, and screaming about all the everything. Now that his brother was coming he needed to clean up. With the baby belly, it made it hard to do that.

“I have four hours” He muttered looking at the mess around him. Sighing he got to work getting the easy stuff done first. He was having trouble picking up a blanket that had fallen just behind the couch. It was just far enough that he couldn’t reach it while leaning on the couch. When he heard his alarm go off. That was it his time was up. He had to get to the station.

“I’m not near ready,” He said looking around. He could feel tears filling his eyes. Looking up a new emotion-filled him. “Why am I crying? It’s not even a big deal” Taking a few deep breaths to calm down. He wasn’t crying anymore so he counted it as a win. Taking his coat and backpack he left to pick up his brother. The station wasn’t far just a 15-minute walk. 

“Kei!!” Akiteru called as he saw the round Omega walk into the station. Running up he saw just how far along Kei was.

“Aki you’re early” Kei said looking at the time on his phone. He knew that he had set the timer on his phone for 20 minutes before he had to be there. Was he getting slower? He didn’t know what he would do if he moved slower now.

“Yeah, I called you right before I got on the train. It was taking off when I hung up.” Akiteru said Smiling. “So Kei you gotta show me where you live now”

It was just going to be a week of bonding. Akiteru had a plan for leaving money for Kei somewhere in the apartment. Somewhere that it wouldn’t get found before he left. If the baby was born while he was there then he would take extra time off. He had five days left that he could take off. Luckily for him, Kei did have his baby that week. The next day Kei’s water broke. The two of them were walking around the local park that was near them.

“OH MY GOD KEI! BABY TAXI! NO HOSPITAL WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL” Akiteru screamed. It took Kei and a nurse to get him to calm down. He was so grateful to that nurse. Suga as he was told to call him had been so helpful.

“Welcome home Sayaka Aoi Tsukishima, My beautiful little girl” Kei said kissing her on the forehead.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Kei was surprised at how fun it was to be a parent. If it wasn’t for his jobs taking too much time out of taking care of her that is. He spent a few days after Akiteru was there to find a job that would help with the money. He needed to be able to pay for rent and save for her college. Not that saving was easy. He had been living paycheck to paycheck. He couldn’t even think about saving much money. 

There was a post online about a club needing a few exotic dancers. At first, he rolled his eyes at the thought of doing that kind of work. But he needed a job that could pay him well. It was only a matter of time before he ran out of money. Sighing he got up and went to the club. If he was going to go through with this then he was going to at least know it wasn’t sketchy. 

He was surprised about it being cleaner than in the movies. Sure it was still dark and the poles were still there but there weren’t too many creeps and there was a myriad of different types of Omegas. Walking over to the counter he decided to talk with the bartender. The man just looked at him with a skeptical look. “What can I get you?'' He asked almost monotoned. 

“I saw that there was a job posting and came to look around. Is that not allowed?” Kei asked knowing that picking a fight might not be the best thing to do here.

“Tendo will get off the stage in a minute,” He said before going back to work. It was that same monotone that he gave Kei earlier. It ticked Kei off a little bit that this big Alpha didn’t even care. Making Alpha’s anger was his thing. Alpha’s weren’t the only people he angered but they were the easiest ones. 

Deciding to let it go and be the bigger person Kei looked to the stage. There was a thin man with red hair. He was moving almost chaotically. It was fluid but Kei didn’t know anyone that would think it was hot. It was kinda hypnotizing though. When he got off the stage he rushed over to the bar. It was only once he got closer that he even noticed Kei standing there at all. If Kei was an Alpha he would have just ignored him but he was an Omega. That was a weird customer, to begin with. 

“Oh~ What’s this?~” He sang while finger gunning Kei.

“I saw the job posting on-” 

“OH HO~” Tendo interrupted looking Kei up and down. “Okay you’re hired, You’ll be paid every two weeks and you’ll be getting $22 an hour. You keep tips. I want to see you next week at 1 pm” Tendo said before wandering off. The bartender gave him water just before he was gone. It was almost too easy to get a job there. Kei was a little weirded out. But the money was too go to let go. He gave his number to the Bartender to give to Tendo then left. 

“Kei how did it go?” Akiteru asked when he walked into his apartment. He could see his baby tucked away in his brother’s arms. Just the sight of her made Kei smile. 

“I got the job, and It pays $22 an hour plus tip,” Kei said walking over to take his baby. He wanted to hold her after so long. Instincts were something.

“That’s amazing! What kind of job is it?” Akiteru asked not leaving his spot. Kei had told him that he was going to smother the Omega that marries him. It was a running joke now that Sayaka was born. The little girl reaching out to touch Kei. She loves her mother with everything that she was. With her almost golden strains of hair and her large brown eyes.

“Exotic dancing” Kei muttered before turning and walking away. He knew that his brother would be shocked.

“WHAT??” Akiteru yelled startling Sayaka. She started to cry as the noise scared her. Kei glared at his brother for a moment before trying to calm his little bundle. Akiteru didn’t say anything for a while until Sayaka had settled again. “Kei striping is dangerous,” He said calmer now.

“Bills have to be paid and I can’t rely on you all the time. I need to be able to pay for food and clothing. If Sayaka is taken away from me then what will I do?” Kei said. He had spent hours looking into what happens when an Omega can’t care for their children. Sure it wasn’t too bad that they are taken into the system but that was the last thing that any Omega wanted for their baby.

“There have to be better jobs than that out there!” Akiteru said his hands moving out to Kei a little too fast. Kei pulled Sayaka out of the way before he realized what he was doing. It wasn’t really about Akiteru but Sayaka’s father. Because Kei was so used to fight him all the time that he didn’t notice he had a few tells. 

“There is...If you have a collage degree and an Alpha. I’m doing the best that I can and Unless you have a way for me to care for Sayaka and work the 55 hours a week that I was doing. I have had less sleep these last few months then I have ever had. This could be the break that I need to care for her and have the money that I need” Kei said still holding her out of reach of the Alpha.

“Kei~” Akiteru whined knowing that his little brother was smart. He wouldn’t just do something without thinking. Sayaka was the most impulsive thing that Kei had ever done. Every other aspect of the omega’s life was measured and thought out. Even when punching an alpha that slapped his ass.

“Akiteru I know this isn’t ideal. Why don’t you tell me what mom and dad said? I know that you menschen me to them at least once” Kei said watching the color drain from his brother’s face. He knew that they would react badly to him leaving. When Akiteru looked at Sayaka then away Kei knew what the problem was. “They would disown you if they knew you were helping me”

“That’s fine! You’re my baby brother!” He started looking up at Kei. His eyes begged that Kei would understand that he wasn’t going to abandon him.

“You just got a good job, and you have twice as many bills as me because of the loans. You can’t afford to lose mom and dad’s favor right now.” Kei said knowing that it was a low blow to point out the medical bills that his brother had. After a bad car incident, Akiteru had some physical therapy that their parents paid for. “Akiteru just knowing that you have my back means a lot” Kei muttered the last part. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the full truth. Akiteru being there sending him clothing and other baby things had helped so much. Kei was able to buy food and rent without worry that his baby would be cold once they were born. It was one less thing that he had to worry about as the months progressed.

That ended the fight about this topic for now. Akiteru couldn’t argue with Kei about that. He did stay for a while longer but eventually, he had to leave. Kei started his new job while he was there which made him feel better about it. Kei learned how to pole dance quickly. As fun as the classes were he needed to make money. Kei did promise that if the chance arises to take college classes he would take it. Kei had no problem agreeing with that as he didn’t want to be a stripper anyway. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Kuroo we have a problem” His partner said over the phone. Looking at the time he could barely make out the time being 5:12 am.

“Toru what the hell man” He grumbled. It was way to ealy for this. They had just gotten off work three hours ago.

“We might have a serial killer. Remember the blond stripers that they found. They found another one. Hurry up and get ready. I’ll be there to pick you up in 20” He said before hanging up. Kuroo groaned at hearing that. He was hoping that the first woman was a one-off. She was some alpha that had started stripping. So far there was three boys and not enough time. They were all blond and stripers. Other than that the only thing they had in common was that the victims were found in their homes.

Getting up he headed for the shower. If he had to be up at this time then he was going to have to shower first. Coffee wasn’t going to be enough to wake him up. When his phone went off. Looking at it he saw that Toru was at his house. Sighing he got out of the shower and dried off. He was sluggish and slow walking out the door. He had to triple check everything to make sure that he had everything. 

“You look like shit” Toru said as he got into the car.

“You would too if you did your own paperwork,” Kuroo snarked back at him. On the drive to work they picked up coffee and Kuroo tried to catch a small nap. He was working hard trying to connect the dots on this case. 

Three stripers now four. All blond with their hair cut. They were all raped and killed in their own home. Other than that nothing connected them. They didn’t live in the same area. They didn’t work at the same strip club. There was nothing that told them what was happening. The first victim was a female alpha. The second was a male beta. Third, another alpha but male. Now they were on to the fourth but he didn’t know what gender they were but it was likely a beta if the killer had a pattern.

When they walked into the burrow they saw Daichi talking with his mate and another Omega. Daichi was on their team but his Omega would sometimes bring people that needed help to him.

“Kuroo, Oikawa come here” Daichi called looking all too serious for Kuroos taste. Then the omega turned to look at them. He looked just like the victims but his gender was wrong. The killer had never killed an omega. Once close enough to them Daichi started talking “Kuroo this is Tsukishima. He has a stalker that I think you should hear about.” 

Kuroo stopped pretending to not be looking at the gorgeous blond standing in his office. The blond rolled his eyes before speaking. Kuroo was a little shocked as that wasn’t what most Omegas would do. “I don’t know what my stalker would have to do with a murder.”

“Kei he left flowers at your apartment door after the death of each victim. Last night the flowers were in your home and there was jewelry of one of the victims with it.” Suga said, making everyone's attention snap to them.

“We don’t know that it was her jewelry,” Kei said definitely. 

“Can I look at it?” Kuroo asked. He had studied the pictures enough to know the jewelry by sight. He wasn’t really looking for them so much as clues to what could have happened to them. Daichi handed over a bag of evidence with a necklace inside of it. Looking it over he said that it was to the victim.

“See” Suga said but the blond’s tongue was too fast for him to continue that line of dialog.

“Oh yes mother you are just the smartest person in the world” He sneered at him. Kuroo was a bit taken back that anyone had the balls to sneer at Suga.

“Tsukishima I know that you are just worried about Sayaka but that doesn’t mean you get to last out” Daichi scolded. Kuroo saw the way that the blond tensed at hearing the name. It didn’t look like a fear reaction so much as a bracing one. Kuroo would have thought the blond was ready to cut anyone right now. 

“Tsuki, look how about you just answer some questions about this stalker then we can take you to a family member's house or something.” Kuroo said, hoping to relax the situation. He wasn’t great at this part of the job. Usually he was there to antagonize people so that they could get more information.

Kei rolled his eyes at that “And what is it that you want to know?” He asked, arms crossing over his chest. Kuroo if he had gotten any sleep would have flirted with the blond. However, he was too tired and at work.

“Come sit down where we can record it so we don’t have to ask you too many questions” Kuroo said, ushered Kei to the interrogation room. Kei just about stormed over to the room with Kuroo on his tail. It almost looked like the officer was whipped with how fast they were moving.

“So...Kuroo and Kei,” Suga said, leaning on Daichis desk. His arms lossly wrapped around him.

“Don’t even think about it.” Daichi said looking at his mate. 

“What?” Suga said looking at him innocently.

“Nh-huh I know you sir. No trying to set them up. Kuroo is up for promotion and is almost never home because of this case. Kei has a stalker and does not need the extra stress” Daichi said while letting Suga wrap himself around him. Suga ran his hands up Daichi’s stomach and chest.

“Oh by the way we are watching Little Sayaka this coming weekend. Kei has to work and sign her up for school.” Suga said kissing Daichi on the lips.

“Hm sounds good. She’s too small to already be starting pre school” Daichi said, giving Suga a final kiss before pulling away. No one would say anything to him about PDA because no one wanted to make Suag angry. It only happened once when they first started dating. 

\--

“What do you want to know?” Kei said, turning around once the door closed. 

“How long have you had this stalker?” Kuroo asked thinking about how this must be scary for Kei.

“A year maybe. It started at christmas where I got a present at my work. Then every week end I get flowers at my apartment’s front door.”

“He knows where you live?” Kuroo asked knowing that would make the situation worse then better.

“I don’t know. My apartment is inside a building you have to have to code to get in the door and the flowers are never at my door. They have never sent anything to my apartment either.” Kei said, shaking his head a little as he talked.

“Okay, I still suggest not staying at your apartment while this is all going on”

“Noted.” Kei said before continuing. “After the flowers the jewelry showed up with them.”

“Okay and do you know who they are? Or when you might have seen them?” Kuroo asked.

“I’m a striper 10 bucks says I gave him a dance. Other than that no I have no idea who it might be.” Kei said. Kuroo noticed his body tence and shift as if he was ready to fight. Kuroo didn’t want that nor did he want the pretty omega to think that.

“Well if it pays the bills. What club do you work at? I’ll have a cop there undercover to watch out for suspicious people” Kuro said hoping that being nonchalant about it would help. 

Kei huffed at him “Oh yeah who would look suspicious in a STRIP CLUB?” Kuro had to give it to him there. Everyone would be a little off just because they were there to watch the dancers. 

“Then they will be there to protect you and the other dancers.” Kuroo said. Kei couldn’t really say anything about that. 

“Fine, Club Glitter Factory” Kei said before walking past him back out to where Suga was waiting. The two left after Sugar found out if there was anything else that Kuroo would need. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Kuroo walked into the glitter Strip club. He had told Kei that he would send someone to keep them safe. However, no one was ready on such short notice. So he volunteered for the night and Oikawa was going to take tomorrow before a regular would be taking the watch. 

He walked over to the bar and leaned over it to talk to the bartender for a moment. The bartender was a large alpha man with muscles. “Excuse me is  _ Kei _ here?” Kuroo asked, whispering the name so that people won't learn Kei’s real name. 

“Ice Queen will be on stage next. I’ll get Fire Red” The bartender said before walking off. He walked over to a Omega with red hair dancing on someone. The red head looked over and smiled. Kuroo was a little creeped out by the smile that curled around his lips. 

‘Please don’t be crazy’ was repeated over and over in Kuroos head as the two walked over to him.

“Hey hey. Mista badgio” The red head said, giving me finger guns. “Ice Queen told me all about you helpen us out” 

“ALPHA’S AND BETAS WELCOME TO THE STAGE THE COLDEST BITCH OF THEM ALL ICE QUEEN” The DJ called out to the floor. Kuroo turned to see that most of the seats by the front were filled. He knew that Kei was hot but this was a little excessive.

High by SIVIK stalked playing and Kuroo understood why everyone was so close. Kei walked out onto the stage and started dancing. It was impressive how he managed to sweep all eyes on him while he fucked the poll, floor, and air at one point. Kuroo wanted to be anything that Kei was touching. It was hot and then the way that Kei looked at him...er the customers. He looked so bored and wanting. Like there was something they were not giving him. Kuroo could see why someone would want to know everything about him. Hell he was having a hard time taking his eyes off him.

“Hot right? He apparently went to a few dance classes when he was younger.” The red head said as Kuroo watched Kei lift his leg up to his chest then lifted this foot up. He was showing them almost everything if it wasn’t for the shorts that were somehow still on.

Taking a gulp he said a gasped “Yeah” before his jaw dropped. Kei’s shorts were gone. Now near the end of the song was the most beautiful Omega that he had ever met dancing in heels naked on stage. Not only that, he was making everyone want to spend his heart with him.

Then the song ended and Kei was picking up the cash people threw at him and walking off stage. The spell was broken as Kei left his sight.

“You two aren’t dating right?” The redhead asked. Kuroo shook his head that they weren’t because that was the truth. They had just met today. 

Turning his attention back to the crowd to see if there was anyone that was leaving or watching the other customers. If he could remember the faces of the people around then maybe he could pinpoint them at the crime scene or at another club where the victims worked. He needed to close this case before anyone else got hurt. The sooner this was done the faster he could ask the blond out.

“The ice queen will be out to give dances soon. If you want to talk to him I would buy a dance” The redhead said. He bumped Kuroo on the shoulder before carefully telling him about the regulars that only show up for Kei’s dances. Everyone else could be set to the side for the latter. 

Kei walked out into the floor only to be called over by a customer. Kuroo knew that it was going to be a long night. He took out his notebook and started writing about all the people that were getting dances and how often. If he was lucky then the Stalker would be here. So far the only things they had to connect the two crimes was a necklace. One that wasn’t all that unknown to buy. Other than that all they knew was that Kei could be in danger by matching what the previous victims looked like. Kuroo knew better than to tell Kei that. Pretending that they might be looking for the same person was enough to keep him on his toes.

Four hours later Kuroo was just about ready to tell Kei to wrap it up. He was tired and was almost dead on his feet. When Kei finally made his way over to him. He was swaying his hips in a way that demanded the attention of those around him. 

“Well?” Kei said stopping. His hand resting on his hip. He looked like a true Ice Queen waiting for her subject to answer her question. Kuroo would be more than willing to give whatever he wanted. 

“Well I’m tired and haven't seen anything that is of worth yet” Kuroo said leaning forward to reach into his pocket. Taking out his wallet. “The Club manager with the carsy hair told me to get a dance,” Kuroo said looking back up at Kei. Who was rolling his eyes at the wallet before taking it and opening it up. Kei turned and led him to a seat in the corner of the room. 

Kei started dancing while whisper talking “I told you that my stalker isn’t a killer”

“I never said that he was. But if he knows who the killer is then…” Kuroo said, watching the customers from over Kei’s shoulder. If there was anyone staring at him then he was gonna know. Every now and then he took his eyes off the crowd to stair at Kei. How could he not when Kei was working so beautifully durty. Kuroo was going crazy with how little everyone seemed to care. The stalker wasn’t here. He didn’t want to see Kei with other people. “I’ll take you home just in case,” Kuroo added after watching the people. 

“You’re my last dance of the night.” Kei said before standing up. Turning around he leaned in and spoke “I’ll be leaving out the back” before taking the money and leaving to get changed. 

Kuroo took a moment watching for anyone that was leaving. Then stood and went to find the back door. He looked around as he walked behind the club. He checked all the really dark areas.

“What are you doing?” He heard Kei call out as he was looking behind cardboard boxes.

“Checking the area to see if anyone’s hiding,” Kuroo said, backing back from the boxes. He felt something touch his shoulder. When he turned to look it was Kei looking into the boxes with him. “No ones in these boxes” Kuroo said but he felt the curl of a smirk on his face. Kei looked at him then nodded and moved away.

“Let’s go then. I have to pick some things up from my apartment” Kei said, leading Kuroo away from the alley. Kuroo was all too happy to almost be done for the day. He gave Kei a hard time when he saw the blond jump when a cat jumped out in front of them on the way back. 

“So what is it that you need from your apartment?” Kuroo asked as they walked up the stairs. It wasn’t a good idea but if Kei needed to get clothing or something there was nothing he could do.

“I need to pack clothing, and medication” Kei said, unlocking the door. Kuroo knew how the stalker couldn’t get into the building. Kei just about presses himself up against the door hiding the key pad from everyone. Even he couldn’t see how close he was.

They walked into the main room. Kei unlocked his mailbox and took the mail. They walked up three flights of stairs before Kei stopped dead in his tracks. Kuroo looked at the next door there on the floor was a vase of flowers and a box.

“Kei gets behind me,” Kuroo said, taking out his phone. He called back up before moving towards the door. He slowly turned the knob. Kei never moved from his place. The door opened in. Kuroo walked in doing a sweep as he went. Flipping the light on there was no way that Kei would want to come into the apartment. Kuroo completed the search of the apartment when Oikawa arrived.

“OH SHIT” He screamed when he walked into the living room. There on the floor was a blond woman that was mutilated with a bloody message ‘How dare you leave me’ written in her blood. 

“Yeah” Kuroo sighed “fuck what are we going to do?” he asked, rubbing his hands down his face. 

“You take the blond home. Your home is probably safer than anywhere else right now. In the morning we keep him under constant surveillance.” Oikawa said, turning. “I’ll get a crew up here to deal with all this,” He said but Kuroo grabbed his arm.

“Kei needs to grab clothing and medication from in here” Kuroo said before seeing the look on his face. “Right just pick some up on the way to my place” Kurro walked into the hall where he left Kei. Kei was leaning agenst the far wall staring at the box and flowers.

“They have never made it into the building before” He muttered as Kuroo got closer.

“Change of plans you’re staying with me tonight and arrangements will be made in the morning” Kuroo said placing a hand on Kei’s shoulder.

“Just me?” Kei asked, looking at him. Kuroo knew that he was weak to long legs now he just had to add big doe eyes to the list. 

“Who else would you want?” Kuroo asked hoping that it wasn’t a boyfriend. Though that would be enough reason for a stalker to start killing.

“My daughter, and if my friend is in danger then him too,” Kei said, turning back to the box. 

“Okay, let’s go pick them up.” Kuroo said after the initial shock of Kei having a kid was gone. He thought that Kei was the type to plan out his life to a T. Kuroo watched for a moment at how Kei was watching the box “You know I can’t let you open it”

“I know,” Kei said, bouncing off the wall. “Shall we?” He asked, walking away from the apartment. There were a few shaky steps. Kuroo reached up and placed his hand on his shoulder. He didn’t want Kei to think he was alone here.

  
  



End file.
